Left Behind
by thisEternalLove
Summary: She could feel the disbelief, the pain, the hurt, the anger and the sadness even after ten years. She couldn't move on because her family, her best friends, her boyfriend; they had all betrayed her and she was left behind while they lived.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my imagination. **

**A/N: So, I read this story the other day: **.net/s/1683048/1/Not_Everything **and completely fell in love with it, but she/he/it never completed it. So, I wanted to continue it.. but in my own way. **

**~ Left Behind ~ **

_Mudblood. Stupid mudblood. _

The words ran through her mind as she looked in the mirror, lifting her hand to cheek to wipe away the warm tears that had found their way down her pale face. She could not avoid the horrible word that seemed to haunt her entire life since the first time someone had called her it in second year. She looked down at her arm, tracing over the scar as more and more tears fell down her cheeks.

_Why would we want a mudblood in **our **family? _

She winced at the words, it felt as though the person she had thought to be her best friend had just stabbed her right in the heart. Her heart seemed to stop, tears threatening to fall down her eyes, trying to stop them, not wanting to seem weak in front of her now former best friend. She couldn't find the words, she wanted to say something back but she could feel the scar on her arm burning the words right into her soul and now she realized that **everyone **thought of her as nothing more than a mudblood. She had dirty blood. She couldn't dirty a pureblood family.

_Just leave, nobody wants you here. _

She closed her eyes, trying to block the memory from her mind, wishing she could just forget all about it. It hurt to think about all those people who used to be her friends, her family.. the person she loved more than life itself. She felt the disbelief, the hurt, the anger, the sadness even after ten years. And Hermione Granger was not sure if she could ever get over it.

_She wasn't touching her, she didn't even have her wand – because no matter how much someone hurt her, she would never turn her wand on someone she considered family. She watched as the red headed girl fell backwards, crying in pain until someone came. _

Hermione shook at the memory, watching all her friends stare at her with such hate. She wanted to deny it, but she was left speechless as she stared down at the young girl who used to be her best friend, the young girl she had told everything to. Harry had stared at her, hate burning in his eyes as he held his girlfriend, who cried out in _fake _pain. Hermione wanted to **scream, **she wanted to tell them that this was all a lie, that she had never hurt Ginny.

She found herself pinned against a wall, a wand held close to her throat, _get out of my house, you disgusting mudblood, _the words had been screamed at her, as she still tried to hold back the tears that had been threatening to fall since this nightmare. Her best friends turned against her without a second thought, the Weasley's hated her in just a second – the people she considered family were gone and she had lost her best friends, her family and her boyfriend in just a matter of moments.

_Just leave, Hermione, I don't want to see you. _

She gasped at the pain she still felt from those few words after all this time, holding her stomach as she remembered the gut wrenching pain from the look in his eyes. Those eyes that had been filled with so much love, now filled with hate and disgust. She never thought he would look at her like that, she thought he would have more faith in her to know that she would never hurt her family. She thought he knew her.

"Mummy?" She turned around, looking away from the mirror before quickly wiping her eyes and kneeling down to look at her daughter. "Yes, sweetie?" She smiled as best she could, knowing it would do no good to pretend in front of the little girl who knew her better than anyone else.

"Why were you crying?" She wiped her mother's tears away, wrapping her arms tight around her to play with her long hair. "Oh, mummy.. it's okay to be sad about daddy sometimes.." She whispered with maturity well beyond her nine years. Hermione nodded gently and rubbed her daughter's back,

"He did a bad thing, mummy, but it's okay.. people do bad things and then they realize what they did was bad.. please mummy, don't be sad.." She pulled away to look at Hermione, a small smile on her face, "Let's go to the library and forget." She grinned wide and reached out for her mum's hand, smiling even wider when she took it. Hermione smiled sadly, looking at her little girl, and the smile that was identical to her fathers.

Eleanor 'Ellie' Molly Granger was a bright young girl, a successful young witch already, with the give-away Weasley red hair, and soft ringlets that fell down her back. Her piercing blue eyes gave away her emotions all the time, and her smile was just like that of George Weasley's. She was energetic, to say the least, and enjoyed playing jokes on her mother – so much like her father. But at the same time, she'd enjoy nothing more than being surrounded by books, with her nose always in the biggest book she could find.

Hermione was proud, she was so proud, and so amazed that she could create such an amazing little girl. She'd find herself watching Ellie sleep, playing with her long hair as she thought about all the good times she spent with George, Harry, Ron and Ginny. She thought about the times before they turned their backs on her, and left her behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See last chapter. **

**All credit goes to the story I named in the previous chapter, for which I loved so much, I wanted to continue it as I was saddened by the fact it was never continued. **

George softly closed the door behind him, walking out of the Burrow as he heard the loud laughter coming from behind him from his large family. He sat down on the grass, biting his lip as more cheers came from behind him. His family were celebrating while he could feel his heart breaking more and more as each day passed. Closing his eyes, he relaxed a little, hearing the laughter float in the air before blocking it all out.

_He ran into the hospital room, looking around at his family. He ran to Ginny quickly, frowning at how weak and pale his little sister looked. His mother wrapped his arms around the girl, crying softly at the thought of her being so hurt. And he couldn't help but wonder what had exactly happened. _

He quickly shook his head and groaned, hating thinking about the whole thing, hating how he turned his back on the girl he loved because of some stupid plan conjured up by his beloved family. He looked up to see his brother, giving him a small smile, "Here," Fred sat beside him, handing him a drink, not having a word pass between them, both of them understanding exactly how the other felt without words being needed.

"Will you ever forgive them?" Fred finally said, after a prolonged silence, watching his twin brother take a sip of his drink before shaking his head,

"It's not them I can't forgive, Fred.. it's me." Fred understood, he knew he would feel exactly the same way had it been him instead of George, but he hated seeing him beat himself up like this all the time.

"But... you never knew what they were planning, it was their plan.. they hid it from me, from you and even mum and dad.. you weren't to know." George nodded, sighing softly,

"I loved her... I loved her more than I love pranking, I love her. She was my entire world, Fred, and I just... I didn't even give her one chance. I just assumed she had done it, even though I knew.. I knew Hermione would never, ever, ever hurt anyone, let alone someone she considered to be her sister. I knew that and I still believed them over her." He took a deep breath, trying to control this anger he had been feeling since he found out, trying to move on from the whole ordeal like he was convinced Hermione had done.

"Yeah, but.. there's nothing we can do about it now, Forge, she's gone.. and nobody knows where..."

_They had welcomed home their father with a full blown party in full Weasley style. It was dying down – finally, after a long night of socialising, pretending to be happy and pretending the love of his life never had existed. He watched his father sink to the nearest chair, saying goodnight to Molly as she happily clambered up the stairs. _

_Arthur looked around the room, hoping to see that bushy haired girl he had always considered to be his daughter, "Where's Hermione? I haven't been able to thank her yet for all the hard work she gave in setting me free. Is she busy with work?" _

_You could cut the tension with a knife as the younger Weasley's exchanged glances, biting their lips. The twins looked at each other, confused as they watched the events unfold around them. "What happened?" Arthur picked up on the mood quickly, looking at Ron, Ginny and Harry. _

"_She's no longer..." Ron shook his head, not wanting to look either his father or George in the eyes as he spoke, looking down. "We.. we just wanted mum to get better.. and she wasn't going to..." _

"_What the bloody hell did you do?" George stood up, glaring at his younger siblings, his heart beating too fast at the thought it wasn't Hermione's fault, they had been set up. He had fallen for it, and she was gone. _

"_I lied about what she did.. I faked the whole thing," Ginny whispered, her cheeks flaming red showing the shame in her own confession. She turned to George, crying softly, "Mum was getting worse every single time she saw Hermione. We.. we wanted her to go away, because then mum would get better." _

_George couldn't believe what he was hearing, his Hermione's name had been completely ruined because of what they had done. Everyone believed she had actually hurt, and tried to kill Ginny. Everyone thought the worst of her, and she was dragged through the dirt. He could feel the anger rising up and up, his heart continuing to beat faster and faster. _

"_It was for the best, George.. you have to believe me.." Ginny pleaded with the red faced boy, watching his hand move to his wand slowly, _

"_The best? For who?" He snapped, stepping towards her, feeling Fred's hand on his arm, trying to hold him back._

_"Mum was sick, we had to help her.. it was the best for her." _

"_So.. you destroyed her reputation because you blamed her for how mum was acting?" Fred said slowly, shaking his head in disappointment, "You.. they're looking for her body.. and it's your fault. What the hell were you guys thinking?" _

"_We were thinking about how Molly is important.." Harry spoke up for the first time, his pale face somehow losing even more colour as he faced the two angry twins in front of him – one of them because he had lost the person he loved, and the other because his twin was in so much pain, that he could feel it as well. _

"_And what was Hermione? Just... someone who didn't mean anything to any of us? Wow.. I never thought you would betray her like that, I thought best friends meant something." George glared at Harry, feeling his fingers wrap around his wand, bringing it out of his pocket. _

"_Some fiancé!" Ron shot back at him, his own eyes narrowing at his older brother. They all snapped their heads up to their father as he told them to be quiet, knowing how weak he still was, shutting up quickly. _

"George? Fred? Are you coming to join the party?" Molly called from the door, looking at her two boys,

"I'm going to head home, actually." George stood up, nodding at Fred as he walked back into the party. "George, I don't know what happened but.. you cannot keep leaving like this." She looked at her boy, worried about him, about the bags under his eyes and the lack of humour that emitted from the boy nowadays.. since Hermione had gone.

"_Arthur!" Molly smiled wide, stepping towards George with her arms open, stopping when her son turned around. "You're not Arthur.." She whispered, her eyes wide as she stepped back, _

"_No.. no I'm not." _

"_You're George.." She ignored the tear that fell down her cheek, "My baby George.." She looked around her, expecting the other twin, "But.. where is Fred?" _

"_He's at the store, mum.. he left a while ago." He looked at his mum, trying not to sound as scared as he actually was. Molly nodded and got busy in the kitchen, "Oh George, be a dear and set the table, I'm expecting your father to be home very soon." _

"_Mum... dad is.." He shook his head, looking away from the broken mess that was his mum, "He's running late, but I'm sure he will be home soon." _

George nodded slowly at his mum, "Okay.. I'll stay a little while longer." He gave a small smile in return for her enormous one and followed her back into the house. He walked inside, quickly looking for his dad and walked over to him, giving him the smallest of smiles. "I see she convinced you to stay.. she'll find out what is wrong soon, you know.." George shook his head, "There's nothing wrong."

"She's asking questions, and she will keep asking them until she gets answers."

"Well what the bloody hell am I supposed to say? Oh by the way mum, your wonderful children conspired behind your back when you were nearing insanity, and they framed the person you were placing all your guilt on. Am I supposed to tell her that Ginny faked her injury? That Hermione's name was ruined for no reason? That she was killed... for nothing?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stop the tears, "I don't know what to tell her, because I don't understand it myself. My own sister and my brother.. took away the love of my life, and I believed them over her."

Arthur nodded, sighing, "I don't know what to tell her, and I don't understand their motives, either.. but... she needs to know something soon. We can't keep hiding everything from her in case she breaks. We can't do this."

**A/N: I didn't change as much as I did in the last chapter, because this is really the back story, I guess. Please review! **


End file.
